Harmony and Hatred
by EnvyNV
Summary: What they didn't see was that 4 people were watching them with envious eyes. No, it wasn't Trent, Dallas, Elliot, Cassidy or Kira! 4 people, who hate them for different reasons. They have a connection to someone who they know, Austin and Ally care about. They have a plan for one purpose, and one purpose only. To make Austin and Ally pay! Comeback story.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov.

Dear Diary,

I've been feeling really strange lately. Whenever I'm around Austin, my stomach feels funny. Am I getting sick? No, that can't be. Ally D doesn't get sick! Whatever! Wait...are they butterflies? Am I falling for Austin? Ugh! Now I don't know what to do! If I tell Trish, she'll tell me to tell Austin. If I tell Dez, he'll blurt it out to Austin. If I tell Austin, well...that'll lead to an extremely awkward conversation...don't judge! You're suppose to be my book and agree with me!

~Love,

Ally D

"Guess who got a job at Susan's Smoothies?!" My best friend, other than Austin, asked. "I love this job! I get free smoothies!"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "What am I gonna do with you, Trish?"

"Buy me a necklace!" Trish says excitedly.

"No Trish." I laugh.

"And then my llama started chasing my cat and then that's when things start to get crazy." Dez says walking into Sonic Boom with Austin, who looks bored out of his mind. Poor him.

_Act normal Ally!_ I scold myself. "Hey guys!" I greet happily. When Austin heard my voice his head shot up.

He smiled. I smiled back. "Hey Ally!" He acknowledges in the same tone.

"And Trish! I'm short, not invisible!" Trish glares at him. **(A/N: I couldn't help myself! I loved that line!)**

He rolls eyes, "Hey Trish."

I giggle. He smiles at me again. I grin back.

"Austin! Are you even listening to me?!" Dez asks frustrated. What's up with him?

"Dez," Austin says calmly, "You're not the only one in the room." He gestures to me and Trish. Trish and I laugh at them.

"Hey Trish, Hey Ally. There. Are we done now?!" Dez says somewhat angry. That's weird. Usually Dez is so happy.

Austin nods, "I know Ally. It is weird." Oops, I might've said that out loud.

"Yeah," Trish agrees. "What's up with you Dez? You're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm just mad that my best friend isn't even listening to me!"

"Dez!" Austin shouts in return. "You do realize that I've been listening to you for the past hour and a half?"

Dez sighs and mumbles, "That's not the point."

Austin, Trish, and I look at him confused. "Then what is the point Dez?" I ask him. "Why are you mad at Austin?"

"Cause he cares about everyone else more than me." He responds. What?!

"Dez, what are you talking about?" Austin asks really confused.

"Ally! Ally's what I'm talking about!"

I say, "Me?" the same time Austin and Trish say, "Ally?"

"Austin, what is he talking about?" I ask the blonde.

"I don't know Als. I don't know." He answers just as puzzled as me.

"See! There it is again!" Dez yells exasperated.

"What?" Austin and I question in unison.

"Wait," Trish looks like she finally gets it, "Dez are you jealous of Ally?"

Dez's eyes widen, "No-o w-why would y-you think that?" He stutters.

All of our jaws drop, "Dez you're jealous of Ally?!" Austin and Trish scream.

"In a way." He mutters.

"Why, Dez?" I ask.

"Because Ally, Austin cares more about you than me."

What? "Dez, seriously? I'm very confused." Austin and I say simultaneously. We do that a lot if you didn't notice.

"Yeah Dez. Please explain!" Trish begs.

He sighs, "Ok." He walks in front of the counter where all of us standing. When did Austin move behind here?

"Well," Dez starts. "It's just I feel like Austin is ignoring me. If you hadn't seen, he always puts Ally first. You didn't see him protecting us when Big Mama came in the everglades. **(A/N: Reference to **_**Just Friends? **_**by **_**brianna29**_**! It's one of my favorite stories! Read it!)** You didn't see him risking his career for us, several times! So I just feel, alone." Dez says to Trish as if Austin and I weren't there.

"Dez, I'm sorry that you feel that way. But Dez, you're still my best bud from kindergarten!" Austin says cheerfully. Aw, he's so sweet!

Dez sighs again, "I know Austin, I just feel neglected." We all look at him like he's crazy. How did he know what 'neglected' means?

Austin shakes it off, "Dez, you do realize that I've been with you all day, right?" He jokes.

It works, Dez chuckles, "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Austin shrugs and sits on his usual spot on the counter.

"Ok then." Trish states like she didn't get what just happened. In all honesty, I didn't either. She goes back to reading her magazine. Austin and I roll our eyes.

"I'm gonna go see what's over there." Dez points in a random direction and runs off.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Austin and I say in unison. Again!

"Why do we always talk in unison?" Austin and I ask each other. At the same time!

We laugh, then respond, "I don't know Aus/Als." At the same time, again!

We laugh again.

And that's how our day went. Talking in harmony, and creeping out customers with it. It was hilarious!

Nobody's pov.

What they didn't see was that 4 people were watching them with envious eyes. No, it wasn't Trent, Dallas, Elliot, Cassidy or Kira! They were 4 people who have never hated anyone so much in their whole life. That was, until Austin and Ally came along.

**Hey guys! I'm back, baby! This was just a little story I thought of, so I thought I should write it! Anyways, who do you guys think the four people are? And I'm planning a HUGE plot twist in the next couple chapters! But for it to work, you guys **_**need**_** to know that Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are all 19 in this story! Yes, I am aware that Trish and Dez are older but for the sake of the story, they need to be 19! Also, in this story Mike and Mimi are divorced. Sorry, I know that Austin's parents are happily married, but for the story, they need to be divorced. The reason? Still unknown...to you! ;) Anyways, here are some questions that you guys should be wondering:**

**~Who are the four people?**

**~What was Dez talking about in this chapter? (This is really important!)**

**~What is the plot twist to come in the next chapters?**

**~Why are Mike and Mimi divorced?**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's pov.

Next day...

"I'm like that boombox outside of your window. On that delorean blowing past 88. And where we're goin' girl, won't be needing roads cause this ain't no 50 first dates." I sing while strolling into Sonic Boom. Lately, I've been coming up with some really cool song lyrics. And that's a first for me...

"That was great Austin!" Ally compliments from behind the counter.

"Thanks Als!" I respond sitting on my usual spot next to Ally.

"Guess who got a job at Janette's Jewelry?!" Trish announces coming into Sonic Boom, covered in sequins.

I laugh, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you."

Trish and Ally giggle. I smile. "Hey Austin!" My redhead friend calls from the doorway.

"Hey Dez." I greet.

"Hello Austin. Ally." A petite blond girl from behind the door speaks.

"Ummm hi?" Ally says confused. I'm confused too. Who is this girl?

"You don't know who I am," the blond states the obvious. "But I know exactly who you are." She clenches her teeth.

"Ok, who are you?" I hear myself ask.

"I'm Rydel," 'Rydel' says. "Amelia's foster sister." Mine and Ally's eyes widen. Amelia.

"Amelia?" Ally, Trish, and I ask. Ally and I sound worried while Trish sounds confused.

"Who's Amelia?" Dez questions.

"Austin, Ally, you haven't told them?" Rydel says mock confused. "Well, I would be glad to."

"Rydel." Ally warns.

Rydel smiles. Who does this girl think she is?! "Amelia," she starts, "is Austin and Ally's daughter."

**Bam! Cliffhanger! Sorry! But I love writing and reading them! And *gasp* Austin and Ally have a daughter?! I'm evil, I know. Leaving you guys hanging like this. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is short, the beginning was kind of a filler. So please review or PM me! These are this chapter's questions:**

**~How did Rydel know Austin and Ally were Amelia's parents?**

**~Why didn't Austin and Ally tell Trish and Dez?**

**~Where is Amelia?**

**Questions from the last chapter:**

**~What was Dez talking about?**

**~Why did Austin's parents divorce?**

**~Who are the four people?**


End file.
